Los Primeros Ancestro
by francobartolottaalfajoruke
Summary: Capitulo 2 de la gran Hermandad de Bronies Tucuman YAYYY!


Explorando las oscuras cavernas de La Rebelion, encontré un viejo diario que habla de expediciones, travesía y conquista de este extinto grupo o hermandad que se hacían llamar "Bronies Tucumán YAYYYY!" Que ahora voy rebelar sus escritos...

Los Ancestros y el levantamiento de una Hermandad:  
>Cada día se fortalecian los imperios de los Orcos Otakus y de los Tiranidos Belibers. La luz de una joven diosa, Lauren Faust, nos iluminó a unos pocos y ella tenía un camino donde podríamos vivir en una comunidad donde podría convivir todos juntos, pero que iva a ser difícil.<br>La palabras de nuestra diosa fue dada en una bar de mucha reputación, pero de poca armonía, el bar de 4chan, también conocidos como lugar sagrado para los fieles y la reuniones de varios imperios, que solo servian para los insultos o conspiraciones. Una persona escucho y relato la historia de 6 ponys mandadas y creadas por nuestra diosa que resolvían sus aventuras en grupo, también para esparcir la amistad, el amor y la tolerancia, y que su amistad era mágica pudiendo destruir al princesa Nightmare Moon, muy pocos creyeron esta historia, los demás dicen que eso jamás pasó y que la vencieron fueron un escuadrón de los mismísimos Potros Grises* pero que jamas se supieron de ellos, yo creí en la palabra de ese relator

Los Potros Grises: Inquisidores de grandes poderes psíquico dispuesto a matar a demonios y herejes, con la regla enemigo predilecto, son los ponys más fuertes de este mundo.

Al haber escuchado estas historia, me volví a mi región y reunirme con mi ejército los Ponys Espaciales* y seguir buscando y escuchando estas grandes hazañas de estas 6 ponys, pero parecía que muy pocas gente las conocía. Una noche tuve el sueño que estas 6 ponys liderarian a una gran tropa contra los Orcos Otakus y yo comandaba un grupo a la par de alguien mas, no se si era una señal o una premonición pero de algo estaba segura que era hora de formar mi propia Hermandad...

Ponys Espaciales: son soldados de élite ponys mejorados hasta niveles sobreponys a través de terapia genética, modificaciones quirúrgicas y adoctrinamiento inducido mediante hipnosis.

...Reclutar gente que pueda seguir las palabras y órdenes de nuestra diosa, era difícil hasta que encontré a alguien, el joven soldado Freddy, dentro de mi sabía que el iba a sacar a flote a esta joven Hermandad. A él le estuve contando las historias de estas ponys, el se mostró indiferente, no obstante, empezó a escuchar las historias pero no de mi labios, vino a buscarme para saber más y más, cuando le conté sobre que sabía de Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash y Pinkie Pie, más mis sueños y creo que era el que estaba a mi lado, no dudamos en hacer nuestra hermandad.

Al ponerle nombre a nuestra joven Hermandad, fue una ardua tarea por que queriamos que fuese algo que no intimidara pero que de respeto a la hora de escucharlo, hasta que escuchamos "Bronies" a un soldado, le preguntamos su significado y nos dijo que era un acrónimo que escucho en 4chan y que venía de un grupo que cree en estas 6 ponys, apartir de aquí adoptamos este nombre y le pusimos el nombre de nuestra región y el grito de guerra de Fluttershy, "Bronies Tucumán YAYYYY!", nombre al joven Freddy como Hermano de capítulo de la Hermandad ya que yo era una Capellanes y apartir de aquí el y yo buscaremos la fuente de estas 6 ponys.  
>Nuestra búsqueda empezó en 4chan, ya que aquí fue relatada la primera historia, cuando encontramos al relator, un pobre señor que vivía a base del alcohol y tabaco, nos dijo:<br>-Si de estas historias quieren saber, desde las agua de la revelación deben beber.  
>La leyenda dice que estas aguas al beberlas el conocimiento que buscas se te revelará, pero sólo puedes tomar una vez. Desconocia de lo que pasaria si tomabas mas de una vez. Cuando el viejo nos dio la ubicaciones de la aguas, fuimos de expedición, llegamos sin problemas, yo decidí dar el sorbo ya que era mi búsqueda y no íbamos a desperdiciar a Freddy ya que en cualquier desconocimientos el podría venir a buscarla. Mis pupilas se dilataron, mi corazon se detuvo, vi a las 6 ponys y juntos con ella una 7ma pero que tenía alas y cuernos y me dijo.<br>-Debes ser la Capellanes Lullaby Hexe.  
>Respondí.<br>-Como sabes mi nombre?  
>-Yo soy Laurent Foust, creadora de las mane6 (six), ellas salvarán este mundo de la anarquía Orco y Tiranidos ya que pronto se juntaran<br>-Como sabes eso?  
>-Por que soy una diosa y quiero proteger la Amistad, el amor y mis fieles creyentes, aún que aún no sepan quien soy.<br>-No se descuide yo llevaré sus palabras mi diosa  
>-Tu valentía será grata y bien pagada<br>Al despertarme ya era de noche y no sabía que hacer, Freddy podría ser un buen sucesor de mi persona pero aún no éramos muchos, apenas dos. En el camino de vuelta a nuestro hogar le dije a Freddy la epifanía que tuve y que al llegar me marchare para difundir la palabra de nuestra diosa. El tomará este diario y seguirá con el escrito, para recordar este nacimiento de esta gran Hermandad.

Fin del capítulo "Los Ancestros y el levantamiento de una Hermandad"


End file.
